Supernova
by Negen
Summary: Des moments, des instants, dans le noir, à propos de Near et de Mello. Des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Des choses qui ne se comprennent pas.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Ainsi que je l'ai écrit dans mon profil, je reprends le manga ainsi que l'anime Death Note sous la forme de fanfiction. Trop tentant. Ça a fini par me prendre la tête, et au final, j'ai décidé d'écrire. Je compte m'inspirer aussi bien du manga, de l'anime, que des autres films ayant été réalisé à partir du manga, à savoir Death Note Relight et Death Note Relight II, donc ne vous étonnez pas si de nombreux dialogues en sont extraits.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Supernova<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

x

x

L était mort, et son enterrement avait eu lieu dans le plus grand secret. Light Yagami lui avait succédé en tant que nouveau L, mais l'enquête sur Kira stagnait. Mello avait quitté la Wammy's House pour s'allier à la Mafia. Near prenait en main l'affaire Kira depuis les États-Unis d'Amérique en tant que N, chef du SPK, Secret Provisoire pour Kira.

« _La supernova est le nom donné à l'explosion d'une étoile supergéante ayant épuisé tout son combustible nucléaire. Elle voit alors s'effondrer son coeur puis devient une étoile à neutrons ou, dans le pire des cas, un trou noir._ »

* * *

><p>Ce prologue est extrêmement court, mais je tenais à ajouter la définition d'une supernova. Ça me rappelle toujours Near et Mello. Leur compétition, qui les force à donner le meilleur d'eux même, en fait des supernovas. Une fois qu'elle est terminé, leur éclat diminue. Le premier chapitre arrive très bientôt.<p>

Negen


	2. Quand Mello s'en revint de l'espace

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le premier chapitre. J'ai essayé de conserver au maximum la personnalité de chaque personnage et de respecter le temps. Concernant le titre, j'ai repris la fameuse chanson de Gloria Gaynor, I Will Survive. Je trouvais que son « _And so you're back from outer space_ » correspondait très bien à la situation.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre I : Quand Mello s'en revint de l'espace<span>

x

x

Mello n'aurait pas été l'un des dignes successeurs de L s'il était mort dans cette foutue explosion. Il avait peut-être perdu la moitié de son visage, mais son intelligence, elle, s'était aiguisée. Son ressentiment contre Kira(et Near) n'en était que plus puissant. Il le savourait presque autant que du chocolat. Mihael Kheel carburait à l'émotion. La haine était son fuel. La haine lui donnait un but, c'était un élan. Near ne se servait jamais de ses émotions. Il fonctionnait avec la tête, détachant cœur et esprit avec une déconcertante facilité, résolvant toujours tout sans jamais en être affecté. Quel connard, cet albinos.

On lui fit bon accueil malgré la présence du canon de son arme dans le dos de Lidner. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur la grande salle aux multiples écrans d'ordinateurs.

_Ces américains_

Mello avait une brève idée de la façon dont allait se dérouler ses retrouvailles avec Near. D'une bonne petite remarque polie mais cynique, le premier lui ferait à coup sûr péter les plombs. Dans le meilleur cas, il aurait juste envie de le tuer une nouvelle fois. Dans le pire, il le tuerait pour de bon.

_Tu ne le feras jamais,t'as pas assez de couilles,mon vieux_

Matt pouvait bien aller se faire voir pour le moment.

Lidner était docile. Il pouvait déceler son soulagement de le voir en vie, malgré le fait qu'il la menaçait avec une arme. Les femmes étaient décidément des êtres aux réactions aussi étranges que contradictoires. Il préférait ne pas trop s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là. L n'avait pas eu de vie amoureuse. Le génie coupait de tout. Bien que Mello ai réussi à faire coïncider une vie sociale avec son intelligence, il n'en était pas encore arrivé au stade où il partageait la vie de quelqu'un. Avec une existence telle que la sienne, ce n'était décemment pas envisageable. La chose était également valable pour Near, comme elle l'avait été pour L.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Mello n'aimait pas le sexe. QI supérieur à la moyenne ne voulait pas dire entrejambe inactive. Il y avait eu des filles à la Wammy's House, bien sûr. Il y avait Matt. Mello avait peut-être un rosaire et il lisait peut-être la Bible,ça ne l'empêchait de s'offrir du bon temps. Dieu pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à ce sujet, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Le plaisir était une émotion. L'émotion était un moteur. Donc il avait besoin du plaisir pour bien fonctionner. Syllogisme simple que même un imbécile pouvait comprendre.

Les talons de Lidner et ses propres bottes fourrées claquaient sur le sol. Il portait son manteau noir obtenu à Moscou et avait rabattu sa capuche. L'agent Stephen Gevanni et le commandant Rester, les chiens-chiens de l'albinos, le tenaient en joue.

_Si je tire,vous aboyez ?_

Entre eux, entouré d'une spirale de rails jaunes sur lesquels passaient des trains électriques, Near était assis sur le sol. Sa chemise et ses cheveux blancs tranchaient avec tout le gris et le noir métallique de la salle. Il avait l'air tout petit et très fragile malgré ses dix-neuf ans. Il n'avait pas changé, oh non, il n'avait pas changé du tout. Mello changeait, gardait une trace de ses expériences vécues, avait une cicatrice. Les émotions changent. Near ne changerait jamais. _**N**__ever_.

- Bienvenue,Mello, commença Near

Sa voix était toujours la même, elle ressemblait à celle de L : monocorde, distante, froide. Bon accueil, mon cul ! C'était comme reçevoir une douche froide. Tout cet endroit lui rappelait le fait qu'il était le second, le deuxième, qu'il occupait ce qu'il surnommait avec humour noir la place de "bouée de sauvetage". Near ne daigna même pas se retourner pour regarder son rival dans les yeux. Cela ne fit que raviver la colère de Mello.

- Jette ton arme ! Lui lança séchement Rester

Mello, au contraire, resserra sa poigne sur la crosse du revolver. Il y eu un moment d'hésitation.

- Messieurs, baissez vos armes, dit alors Near. Ça n'aurait aucun sens de provoquer une effusion de sang ici.

- Mais Near, Mello a tout de même assassiné nos collègues ! Jugea bon de lui rappeler Gevanni

Collègues ? Ah oui ! Le cahier de la mort, le shinigami, la découverte de son QG et l'explosion. Emmerdant. Il avait besoin d'un QG avec un ordinateur pour faire découvrir qui était Kira, sans quoi Near le battrait à plat de couture. Actuellement, rien de tout ça n'était plus à sa disposition, et ce n'était sûrement pas à l'albinos qu'il demanderait de l'aide. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il trouve une solution. Il pensait à Matt : il ne lui avait pas parlé d'un truc appelé la colocation, un jour ?

- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, reprit Near. Notre objectif, c'est de mettre Kira hors d'état de nuire, tuer Mello maintenant ne nous apporterait rien qui nous aide en ce sens.

Évidemment. Near et son indifférence face à une vie humaine. Near qui ne voyait pas plus loin que la raison pour laquelle il avait été choisi en tant que successeur de L. Le premier se fichait bien des morts ou même des vivants : il n'accordait d'importance qu'à la logique, à l'esprit. Le reste ne comptait pas.

_Si je me tue sous tes yeux, tu t'en foutras ?_ _Ça t'arrive de ressentir des choses, parfois ? Ça t'arrive d'être humain, de temps à autre, sale gosse ? _

Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Near n'était pas fait pour ça. C'était le travail de Mello que de gérer les sentiments. Near avait l'esprit. C'était déjà suffisant. Les tâches avaient été soigneusement réparties dés la naissance.

Rester baissa son arme en premier,marmonnant un "Bon,d'accord" et suivi de prés par Gevanni. Les toutous avaient été bien dressés. Mello baissa également la sienne, rejeta sa capuche, dévoilant son visage meurtri, et dit :

- Alors, Near, jusqu'ici,tout s'est déroulé comme tu t'y attendais ?

Il l'avait prononcé d'une manière quelque peu exaspérée, lasse.

- Oui, répondit le premier. Lidner a dû te mettre au courant.

_Tu aurais pû venir me voir directement, mais au lieu de ça, tu es allé **la** voir,** elle**. Elle n'est pas de la partie,tu le sais, ça ,Mello ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé la voir ? _

- Au sujet du deuxième L, poursuivit Near. Grâce à tes petits exploits, Mello, j'ai pu rayer pas mal de noms sur la liste des suspects.

- La ferme, Near ! S'écria Mello

La voilà, la remarque blessante, ça n'avait pas loupé. Il avait braqué le canon de son arme sur la tête de Near et était redevenu la cible de Rester et Gevanni. Il s'en foutait pas mal qu'on le tue maintenant. Ce serait même drôle : il pourrait contempler le visage stupéfait du sale gosse en face de lui.

- Je ne suis pas un instrument que tu peux utiliser pour résoudre tes puzzles !

Near ne réagit pas plus que ça.

- Mello, si tu as envie de me tirer dessus, alors vas-y.

_On te tuerait aussi,on serait libérés de tout ça_

Le doigt de Mello pressa lentement contre la détente.

_Tu ne le feras jamais : tu t'ennuierais s'il était mort. Pire, tu te tuerais aussi._

Near l'aurait éternellement sous sa coupe. Toute la vie de Mello tournait autour de lui et de leur compétition pour trouver Kira, l'albinos le savait et il savait aussi comment l'utiliser à son avantage. Blanc,hein ? Tu parles ! Le jeune chef du SPK était loin d'être une immaculée conception.

Lidner se précipita devant lui et saisit le bout de son arme à feu.

- Mello ! Si tu tires, tu sais très bien que ses hommes t'abattront sur-le-champ ! À quoi ça rimerait que vous mourriez ? Ça ne ferait qu'arranger Kira.

Bien sûr. Kira mourrait sûrement de rire s'il apprenait que ses deux ennemis s'étaient entre-tués. Oh oui, il hurlerait de rire, sans aucun doute, et régnerait sur le monde ensuite. Le monde aux mains de ce taré ? Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas envisageable. C'était une raison suffisamment bonne pour ne pas crever maintenant.

- Ouais, tu as raison, lui concéda Mello(et dieu savait qu'il ne concédait pas beaucoup de choses aux autres) avant de s'adresser au génie blanc n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil : Near, tu as une photo de moi, et je suis seulement venu pour la récupérer.

- Oui.

Near la tint devant lui,du bout des doigts. Il avait quatorze ans, son visage était vierge de toute blessure, et il souriait, de façon un peu provocante, joueuse, qui trahissait son caractère.

- C'est la seule et unique photo de toi, dit Near, il n'y a pas d'autre exemplaire. Je me suis aussi arrangé avec toutes les personnes qui connaissait ton visage à Wammy's House, évidemment.

Évidemment. Quelques billets de dollars par-ci par-là pour le silence d'un tel ou d'un autre ayant côtoyé Mello. Décidément, le mafieux lui laissait beaucoup de travail sur les bras. Il lui lança la photographie, Mello la rattrapa au vol.

- Je ne peux pas en être sûr à cent pour cent, mais on ne pourra pas te tuer avec le cahier.

Au dos de la photo, le "_Dear Mello_" de Near lui semblait être à la fois un défi et une preuve d'affection.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais, Mello ? Demanda Near

Le second releva les yeux vers lui. Near était toujours de dos.

- Near...

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me regarder ? De quoi tu as peur,bordel ?_ _De voir que j'ai survécu ? Que j'ai contrecarré tes prévisions ?_ _Tu étais certain que j'étais mort, et me voilà : c'est une belle défaite, hein, Nate ? _

_Tu aurais pu me le signaler...laisser rien qu'un indice,juste un...j'ai le droit de savoir que tu es en vie, j'ai le droit de savoir quand la compétition s'arrête et quand elle reprend : tu triches, Mello._

- Je tenais à ce que tu saches que je n'ai aucune intention de coopérer avec toi.

_Idiot_

- Je le savais, répondit simplement Near

- Toutefois, ajouta Mello,il n'est pas question que je reparte avec cette photo sans rien te donner en échange.

Les yeux de Near pivotèrent d'un coup vers lui. Mello lui apprit alors ce qu'il avait pu tirer comme information lors de sa rencontre avec le shinigami dans son ancien repère.

- Ce cahier d'assassin est en réalité le cahier d'un dieu de la mort, et celui qui posséde ce cahier peut voir le dieu.

Il entendit Near retenir sa respiration : son attention était captée.

_Mello,tu..._

- Impossible !

- Qui irait croire une histoire pareille ? Protesta Gevanni

Tous fonctionnaient trop avec leurs têtes et pas assez avec leurs sens. La preuve de l'existence d'un shinigami s'obtenait par les yeux, pas avec l'esprit. Jamais Near n'aurait pu découvrir une telle chose si Mello n'avait pas touché le cahier. Un instant, le blond s'était dit que ce n'était pas juste un hasard. Near était l'esprit, et il s'arrêtait là où commençait les sens. Mello était les sens. Il était donc le candidat idéal pour l'apparition d'un shinigami, qui défiait les lois de la logique et du possible.

- J'y crois, dit d'un coup l'albinos. Qu'est-ce que Mello aurait à gagner en racontant un tel mensonge ? S'il avait vraiment voulu nous mentir, il aurait sans doute imaginé une histoire plus plausible. Le dieu de la mort existe donc.

- Le cahier que j'avais en ma possession, continua Mello, a appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre et ce n'était pas un dieu de la mort. Ce cahier comportait des régles dont certaines étaient fausses. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Était-ce s'abaisser que de partager ces informations avec Near ? Non. Mello avait bien compris que seuls, ils ne pourraient résoudre entièrement l'énigme Kira. Il ne disait pas quelles règles étaient fausses, bien entendu, afin de préserver son orgueil, mais il lui suffisait de mettre Near sur la voie pour que son prodigieux cerveau fasse les connections puis découvre tout de lui même. Qui plus est, le fait qu'il ait appris des choses avant Near équivalait à une petite victoire. Maigre, certes, mais cela restait une victoire. Il tourna les talons, s'avança vers la porte. Au dernier moment, il s'immobilisa.

- Near, appela t-il

- Mello.

Il sortit l'emballage. L'autre leva une main. Le chocolat craqua. La mèche fut enroulée autour d'un doigt. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Mello.

- On verra qui arrivera à atteindre Kira en premier.

- C'est une course, alors.

- Toi et moi, nous partageons le même but. Je t'attendrais sur la ligne d'arrivée.

Near eut un petit rire discret.

- D'accord, et sa voix parut très tendre à Mello

Le bruit de ses talons s'éloignèrent. Les portes se refermèrent sur lui doucement, comme s'étaient fermées celle de la Wammy's House quelques années auparavant.

* * *

><p>L'épisode 30 de l'anime Death Note en anglais est, je trouve, assez révélateur au sujet de la relation entre Near et Mello. Si, en français, Near se contente d'un "Bien" assez froid, la version anglaise a préféré souligner son affection pour Mello avec un petit rire suivi d'un "Alright" très tendre. De même, le "Dear Mello" est une véritable perche tendue aux yaoistes. Une vraie merveille, cette histoire<p>

Negen


	3. Tout le monde veut régner sur le Monde

Bien le bonjour,

Le chapitre II est en ligne. Cette fois, je me détache totalement de l'histoire de base. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que les personnalités des personnages ont été respectées. J'ai une peur carabinée de l'OOC, pour être honnête avec vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette scène prend place au beau milieu de l'épisode 30 de l'anime, juste après que Mello ai rendu visite à Near. Il y a un blanc à ce moment-là avant qu'on ne retrouve Near avec ses cartes de tarot. J'en ai profité :P.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre II : Tout le monde veut régner sur le Monde<span>

x

x

Near ne dit pas grand-chose après le passage de Mello. Il était très tard, on alla se coucher. Near se rendit dans ses appartements à l'avant dernier étage de la tour du SPK. Ils étaient meublés avec goût, dans des couleurs chaudes, et excepté le lit, d'une blancheur éclatante, rien n'aurait pu réellement indiquer que Near en était bel et bien le propriétaire. Il prit place au milieu du salon, ramena un genoux contre son torse, puis jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone ornant la table basse en verre. On l'avait placé là au cas où il aurait un souci quelconque. La baie vitrée donnait sur Midtown.

Des règles fausses : lesquelles ? Mello lui avait bien évidemment laissé le soin d'y réfléchir par lui-même. Near commença à empiler les dés, entortillant une boucle blanche autour de son index. Si elles étaient fausses, alors par qui avaient-elles été écrites ? Le dieu de la mort propriétaire du cahier ? Cela semblait tiré par les cheveux. Quel intérêt pouvait bien avoir un dieu de la mort à écrire des règles erronées ? Qui plus est, Mello lui avait affirmé que le cahier avait appartenu à une personne qui n'était pas un dieu de la mort. Par conséquent, Near était persuadé à quatre-vingt dix neuf virgule neuf pour cent que les règles fausses étaient l'œuvre d'un homme. Kira, sans aucun doute possible, sûrement afin de prouver son innocence. Light Yagami avait été interné alors que L le soupçonnait d'être Kira, puis avait été relâché au bout de quelques jours, sous prétexte qu'un être humain ayant utilisé le cahier mourrait s'il n'écrivait aucun nom durant 13 jours. Voilà qui devait être la première des fausses règles.

_On verra qui arrivera à atteindre Kira en premier_

Ils devaient en être au même point. L'un comme l'autre savait que Light Yagami, sous ses airs de bon petit gars, était Kira. L aussi en avait été persuadé, et L avait un excellent flair. Le tout, maintenant, était de le forcer à se trahir.

_Il ne se laissera pas faire comme ça : il a réussi à tuer L, tu dois faire attention_

Il avait quelques plans en tête, dont l'un, comportant un espion, un faux cahier et une minuscule caméra, avait des chances d'aboutir équivalentes à cinquante-quatre pour cent. Il n'était cependant pas encore satisfait. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus solide, de plus stable. Cinquante-quatre pour cent, avec Kira, n'était pas suffisant. Pour gagner, il lui fallait du cent pour cent, ou rien du tout.

Le téléphone le narguait.

_Toi et ton complexe..._

Mello avait rejoint Matt dans son petit appartement de Midtown. C'était une proposition faite par le geek lors de leurs retrouvailles, advenues quatre jours avant qu'il n'aille voir Near à son QG. L'immeuble en question, tranchant par sa simplicité et emboîté entre un gratte-ciel et un autre immeuble, était situé en face de la tour du SPK. Le logement, au troisième étage, comportait un salon, une salle de bain, une chambre et une cuisine. Certes, on était loin du luxe affiché par d'autres bâtiments résidentiels du quartier, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour que Mello puisse se renseigner sur Misa Amane, la copine-mannequin de Yagami, à partir d'un des nombreux ordinateurs de Matt. L l'avait soupçonné d'être la seconde Kira. C'était très hautement probable, bien que que le quotient intellectuel de la demoiselle eût un instant fait douter Mello.

- Elle est plutôt mignonne, lui fit remarquer Matt

- Elle le serait si elle pouvait utiliser ses neurones, répliqua Mello, et son meilleur ami lui répondit par un bref éclat de rire

Il avait déjà croisé des abysses de bêtise auparavant, la mafia en regorgeait, mais de savoir que cette fille, en complément de sa stupidité, avait eu en sa possession un cahier de la mort, lui donnait envie de hurler. Il exécrait la bêtise, en particulier lorsqu'elle était associée au meurtre.

- Alors, commença Matt de manière nonchalante, tu as rendu visite au _Mont Blanc_ ? Comment c'était ?

- Froid.

- Évidemment.

- Je lui ai dis pour les fausses règles, lâcha d'un coup Mello

Matt, de surprise, abandonna l'écran de sa Gameboy. Il parut hésiter, puis lui demanda finalement d'un ton inquiet :

- T'as pris du haschich, c'est ça ?

Mello le fusilla du regard.

- Te fâche pas. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer partageant des infos avec Near. Ça ressemble à de la collaboration, et entre vous...

- J'ai l'ai fait, point barre. J'ai mes raisons.

Matt ne dit rien. L'heure n'était pas à la provocation. Mello s'était pointé en début de soirée, extrêmement irrité par sa rencontre avec Near, comme cela avait toujours été le cas auparavant. Il avait ordonné à Matt de ne pas prononcer un seul mot comportant la lettre "N". À présent que sa colère, absorbée par les recherches sur Amane, était quelque peu retombée, le geek n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'y frotter de nouveau. Il attendrait d'en savoir plus.

À ses yeux, la compétition entre Near et Mello était d'une profonde inutilité. Elle n'avait pas cessé depuis la Wammy's House. Mais alors qu'elle se limitait aux notes à l'orphelinat, la voilà qui avait pris en quatre ans des proportions ridicules. Ils auraient dû s'associer et coopérer, Kira aurait été arrêté plus vite, et tout ce foutu bordel occasionné par le tueur de masse qui se prétendait Dieu de la Justice aurait disparu. Matt aspirait à une petite vie tranquille derrière ses écrans. Il avait passé toute son enfance et adolescence à combattre des génies pour atteindre la première place d'un classement à deux balles, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son désir de paix. Tant que Mello continuerait de traquer Kira, il ne pourrait rien obtenir de tel. Le seul moyen qu'il avait à sa disposition, c'était de l'aider. Alors seulement, il gagnerait une armistice.

Intérieurement, Matt savait que succéder à L dans un combat pour la Justice n'avait aucun intérêt aux yeux de Mello. Son parcours dans la Mafia était une preuve indéniable de son but véritable : être reconnu comme le meilleur de tous, le premier. Obtenir la place de L était pour lui une façon d'avoir une couronne de roi sur la tête. Et encore, Matt n'était même pas certain que son meilleur ami ait envie d'être le nouveau L. Ce dont il avait réellement besoin, c'était d'annihiler ce complexe d'infériorité, à la fois source de sa force et de sa faiblesse. En fait, à force de côtoyer Mello, Matt en était venu à la conclusion que ce dernier désirait tout bêtement régner sur le monde, comme Kira, mais d'une autre façon, plus horrible peut-être encore. Mello avait une âme de chef de groupe, de meneur, de petite diva souhaitant avoir une foule d'admirateurs à ses pieds.

_Near aussi, sauf qu'il le cache, comme il cache tout le reste_

Near, quand on observait bien, et dieu savait combien Matt était observateur, avait en lui ce même désir de domination, bien que camouflé par son masque d'inexpression. Mais si Mello, par son impulsivité, était aussi prompt à la pitié et à la compassion, Near, en revanche, pouvait envoyer quelqu'un lui ayant désobéi, même sans le faire exprès, à l'échafaud sans jamais revenir sur sa décision. Les règles sont les règles, on s'y tient. En fin de compte, l'albinos, malgré son génie, fonctionnait de manière bien plus évidente que tout être humain normalement constitué. Il était comme un ordinateur dans lequel on entre des données, et qui s'y limite. Near était une machine. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Matt s'était plutôt bien entendu avec lui à la Wammy's House. Il adorait l'électronique.

Le portable de Mello vibra dans sa poche de pantalon. Le blond laissa tomber Amane, qui décidément ne valait pas une cacahuète quand elle ne posait pas devant les photographes, et décrocha.

- Ouais ?

- Bonsoir, Mello.

Near. Manquait plus que ça. Le froid était supposé anesthésier, avait-il lu quelque part. Tu parles ! Le simple fait d'entendre la voix glacée de Near à l'autre bout du fil le transformait en brasier de rage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'enquit froidement Mello

- J'espère que je ne te déranges pas, fit le chef du SPK, le ton plein d'une politesse distante et écœurante. Je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé un endroit où t'installer.

- Pour répondre à ta première question, oui, tu me déranges, boule de neige. Ensuite, en quoi ça t'intéresse de savoir si je me suis trouvé un _home sweet home_ décent ?

- Je n'aime pas me battre avec un adversaire qui n'a pas les moyens de continuer, répondit Near

La mâchoire de Mello se crispa dangereusement. Matt sentit pointer la très grosse attaque et jugea bon de battre en retraite vers la cuisine.

- Dis donc, Near, sans tes agents, tu ferais quoi ? Hein ? Siffla Mello. J'aimerais bien ta tête si je leur explosais tous malencontreusement la cervelle. Qui irait sur le terrain pour toi, Blanche-Neige ? Qui récolterait les infos ? Tu peux réfléchir autant que tu veux, Near, tant que tu n'as pas personne pour faire le boulot à ta place, ton QI ne sert à que dalle. T'es presque aussi indépendant qu'un gosse de trois mois. Alors ferme-la et utilise ta tête pour trouver Kira au lieu de m'appeler à minuit pour m'emmerder, compris ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Mello, répliqua alors doucement l'albinos

Mello crut, pendant une nano-seconde, qu'il allait tirer sur le téléphone, avec l'espoir insensé que la balle aille se loger dans la petite tête bouclée de Near.

- Je t'emmerde, Near, cracha t-il

- Je sais. Réponds.

- Non.

Ça pouvait durer des heures. Matt n'avait que trop peu envie de se coltiner un mal de crâne, aussi lança t-il depuis la cuisine :

- Réponds-lui, blondie ! Sinon, tu vas perdre du temps sur l'enquête. Rappelle-toi que lui a déjà une bonne longueur d'avance sur toi, c'est pas le moment de jouer !

- Tu vis chez Matt ? Demanda tout à coup Near

- Oui, répondis séchement Mello. La voilà, ta réponse. Maintenant, au revoir.

- Mello.

Et le ton de la voix de Near avait changé. Ce n'était pas une supplique, ni un ordre, ni un avertissement. C'était quelque chose que Mello, s'il avait été profondément stupide et s'il n'avait pas connu Near, aurait confondu avec du désespoir.

- Quoi encore ?

- Viens.

- Quoi ?

- Viens, répéta Near. Viens au SPK, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Mello sentit les aiguilles de la curiosité le piquer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quelque chose d'important. Viens.

- T'es pas clair, N. À quoi ça te sert d'avoir un QI de trois milliards si tu n'arrive pas à expliquer correctement les choses ?

Near ne répondis pas.

- J'arrive, décréta alors Mello après avoir attendu en vain que l'albinos reprenne la parole.

* * *

><p>Le titre du chapitre est issu d'une chanson du groupe <em>Tears For Fears<em>, Everybody Wants To Rule The World. Je trouve qu'elle colle merveilleusement bien avec l'histoire en général : les personnages ont tous une sorte de désir de domination plus ou moins contrôlé. C'est, à mon sens, chez Mello qu'il apparaît le plus distinctement.

Negen


	4. Damn it !

Bonsoir tout le monde,

J'ai terminé le troisième chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous accepterez ce petit dédommagement. Le titre du chapitre est en rapport avec le nom du jeu de société que vous découvrirez en lisant. Au départ, je voulais prendre les Échecs, et puis j'ai renoncé : les échecs font partie des symboles de L.

Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre III : Damn it !<span>

x

x

À une heure du matin, Mello s'introduisit sans difficulté au SPK pour la seconde fois depuis son retour à New-York. Near, qui surveillait l'ensemble du bâtiment depuis ses appartements, le laissa entrer. Les toutous de l'albinos étaient tous à la niche : il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Near l'attendait au vingt-cinquième étage. L'ascenseur, étrangement, s'immobilisa au dix-neuvième, refusant catégoriquement d'aller plus loin. Un coup de l'albinos, sans doute. Mello grommela une ou deux insultes en russe, sa langue natale. Son apprentissage de l'anglais dés son arrivée à la Wammy's House, puis du japonais, en plus du latin, du français, de l'allemand et de l'espagnol, ne lui avait jamais fait oublier la langue qui constituait son identité première. Il était Mihael Keehl, né d'un père ouvrier et d'une mère femme au foyer, à Timachiovsk le 13 décembre 1989 en URSS, deux ans avant son effondrement et la fin de la Guerre Froide. Il ne se limitait pas à Mello. Il n'était pas juste l'héritier de rechange d'un détective surdoué nommé L. C'était sans doute la différence majeure existant entre lui et son rival : celui qu'avait été Near auparavant s'était laissé aspirer par l'esprit de leur mentor, sans jamais résister. Il était devenu conforme à ce que les autres attendaient de lui. Il ne devait pas juste _reprendre_ le flambeau de L : il devait _être_ L, sous tous les angles, depuis la plus petite particule de son corps jusqu'à ses extrémités. Mello refusait ce transfert d'identité et l'avait toujours fui comme la peste.

_Personne ne peut te dire qui tu es ou ce que tu vas devenir : ton identité, il n'y a que toi et tes choix qui puissent la construire_

Son père était un adhérant au parti communiste et grand admirateur de Nikita Krouchtchev. C'était de lui que Mello tenait son esprit de révolte(du moins, d'après lui, car, dans le fond, il n'en savait rien). En 1996, ses parents avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture, de manière aussi banale que brutale. Un fou furieux les avait percuté. Pas plus d'explications. T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, qu'on lui avait dit. Trop jeune pour comprendre l'aspect illogique de la réalité.

Mello monta les escaliers sans jurer une seule fois. Near devait l'observer depuis les caméras de surveillance, mais en vérité, il n'en avait plus grand-chose à foutre. Quand il allait vers son rival, il rencontrait des souvenirs. Ça ne s'expliquait pas : il avait déjà essayé sans jamais y parvenir. C'était aussi illogique que l'accident de ses parents. Il avait voulu lutter. Rien n'y avait fait. Near, sans s'en rendre compte - ce qui était probablement le plus irritant - était la voix donnée au passé.

Il atteignit l'avant-dernier étage. Il avait un peu chaud à cause de l'effort. Un long couloir gris lui faisait face, une porte était ouverte au milieu, et un air frais s'en échappait. Les appartements de Near. Il n'avait pas peur d'y poser le pied, non, bien sûr que non. Mais comme il s'en approchait, il sentait son ventre se tordre, se soustraire à sa volonté. Ce n'était pas tant Near en apparence qu'il craignait, mais plutôt ce qu'il représentait, à savoir ses échecs, son impuissance, sa place d'éternel second. Near était la faiblesse de son génie. Et un bon copain québécois à la Wammy's House lui avait un jour dit qu'il n'y "_avait rien de plus fort qu'une faiblesse_"(*****).

Near était en train de jouer avec des dés. Il avait reproduit une partie de Midtown sur la table basse de son salon, une trés belle table basse en verre et en bois sur laquelle Mello aurait parfaitement pu faire exploser la tête de son rival. Le reste du mobilier était tout aussi luxueux : canapés de cuir crème, fauteuils de marque, lampes design. La seule chose qui n'allait pas ici, c'était Near. Il ne faisait qu'occuper l'appartement. Il n'y vivait pas. Cette constation agaça prodigieusement Mello : lui et Matt aurait parfaitement pu profiter de cet endroit bien mieux que Near, s'ils en avaient eu les moyens.

- Bonsoir, Mello, dit Near

_Un jour, je t'enregistrerais, et puis au lieu de te parler directement, j'écouterais la cassette : tu parle comme un robot, Near_

- Tu te répètes, Blanche-Neige, se railla Mello. On s'est déjà vu.

- C'est vrai. Toujours est-il que la politesse n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, se justifia alors l'albinos. Pourrais-tu, je te prie, cesser de m'appeler "Blanche-Neige" ?

- Ça te gène, maintenant ?

- Pour commencer, je ne suis pas une fille. Ensuite, il est particulièrement dégradant que d'être comparé à un personnage fictif aussi niais et stupide qu'une princesse de contes de fée.

- Parce que s'amuser avec des jouets d'enfants à dix-neuf ans toute la journée, ce n'est ni niais, ni stupide ? Répliqua Mello

- Pas tant qu'ils me permettent de faire des déductions.

_Point pour moi, deux à un._

Mello n'avait pas que ça à faire, de se disputer avec Near. Cela pouvait durer une éternité tant il avait de choses à lui reprocher, et pendant cette éternité, le cerveau de Near continuait de fonctionner en quête de Kira. Oh non, Mello n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Quatre années passées à vivre au jour le jour, au sein de mafieux aussi bêtes que violents, lui avait appris que l'heure n'était plus aux futilités. Les disputes de ce genre, c'était bon pour les gosses. Il n'était plus un gosse depuis longtemps.

_Ah tiens ? _

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? Demanda t-il à Near

- Rien, répondit l'albinos. C'était juste un prétexte. Il n'y a que la curiosité qui puisse te faire venir ici, autrement tu n'aurais jamais accepté.

Mello serra les poings,se mordit la langue. Trés fort.

- Ne me dit pas que tu m'as fait venir ici pour rien, N, ou je te jure que je te mets en pièce.

Near abandonna alors sa construction pour plonger les bras sous la table basse. Il se redressa ensuite, tenant entre ses mains un damier en bois sculpté qui semblait avoir plusieurs siècles. Mello fronça les sourcils.

- Un jeu de dames ?

- Celui de la Wammy's, précisa Near en allant s'asseoir un peu plus loin, dans un espace dégagé près de la baie vitrée

Une baie vitrée qui offrait une vue réellement splendide sur New-York, et qui donnait la sensation de dominer le monde. Mello se demanda un instant ce qui cela ferait de se laisser tomber d'une telle hauteur. Il y pensa juste une seconde. Avant de ré-accorder son attention au jeu de dames.

- Tu l'as volé ? Fit-il, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'hilarité. Toi ? Le petit angelot tombé du ciel avec un cerveau ?

- Disons plutôt emprunté, le corrigea l'albinos. On ne me l'a jamais réclamé, j'en ai déduis que je n'étais coupable de rien.

Il posa le damier en face de lui, sur la moquette. Mello le regarda l'ouvrir puis disposer les pions d'un air méfiant.

- Tu ne refuseras pas une partie.

Affirmation. Il le connaissait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Quoi de plus logique cependant ? Haïr quelqu'un impliquait de le connaître le plus possible pour pouvoir dénicher les points l'occurence, s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Mello n'opposait aucune résistance, c'était le jeu. Il ôta son manteau. Ses épaules, plutôt frêles lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, avaient forci. Si Near avait conservé son aspect fragile, Mello avait gagné en muscles, en force physique, en matûrité.

_Je change, c'est comme ça, c'est mon rôle_

Il vint s'asseoir en tailleur devant Near. Un instant, son regard flamboyant d'excitation à l'idée de jouer croisa celui de son rival, concentré, patient. Il avait les pions noirs. Évidemment.

- À toi l'honneur, dit-il à Near

Et Near avança le premier pion blanc en souriant légèrement.

x

x

Nate River, c'était il y a longtemps. C'était son nom officiel, celui qui permettait de remplir les papiers administratifs, mais autrement, il n'avait pas de signification pour Near. Son nom se résumait à deux mots, voilà tout. Il ne l'avait pas assez utilisé pour l'apprécier à son juste titre. En fait, il n'y accordait pas la moindre importance, le considérant davantage comme une faiblesse dans le cadre de l'affaire Kira que comme un atout lui permettant de dire : _Hé, regardez, moi aussi, je suis quelqu'un ! _Non. Near n'était pas quelqu'un. Ou plutôt, il était le quelqu'un des autres. Il était L, le futur, le vrai, celui qui, une fois Kira éliminé, reprendrait son titre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui vole ses affaires. Light Yagami, ce petit diable dissimulé sous la capuche d'un bon samaritain, l'apprendrait à ses dépens.

Il bougea un pion blanc sur le damier.

_Tu ne refuseras pas une partie_

Si Mello n'aimait pas les jouets, il adorait les jeux. Tout ce qui se basait sur un principe de domination lui plaisait. Il était comme ça. À la Wammy's, ils avaient joués trois fois aux dames, sans que jamais leur compétition scolaire ne fasse irruption. La première fois, c'était en salle commune, après le repas de midi, un samedi après-midi. Pour la seconde partie, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la bibliothèque. La dernière avait eu lieu dans la salle de jeux de l'orphelinat, quelques jours avant que Roger ne leur apprenne le décés de L. Dans tous les cas, ils jouaient juste tous les deux, sans personne autour. L'admiration, le respect, la haine des autres, ils la réservaient au domaine des notes, des perfomances observées par L. Le jeu de dames était à l'opposé de tout ça. Même si la partie devait se terminer par la victoire de l'un ou de l'autre, il n'en demeurait pas un divertissement. Une pause dans la course effréné pour décrocher la plus haute place du classement, un moment où ils se considéraient en tant qu'égaux et moins en tant que rivaux. Tant que personne ne les regardaient, ils étaient tout à fait en droit de prendre du bon temps.

Leur vie quotidienne à la Wammy's House était rythmée par leur compétition. Hormis ces trois fois, ils ne se côtoyèrent pour ainsi dire jamais. Near était dans son coin, parfois avec Linda, le plus souvent seul dans un endroit isolé, construisant des édifices qu'il faisait s'écrouler la seconde suivante. Quand à Mello, il traînait la plupart de temps en compagnie de Matt. Les autres orphelins de la Wammy's se partageaient les tâches : les uns allaient aduler Near, les autres partaient en direction de Mello, puis ils se croisaient dans les couloirs en faisant le chemin inverse. On aurait dit les courtisans de l'Angleterre au XVIéme siècle, ne sachant plus où aller entre les appartements de Catherine d'Aragon et d'Anne Boleyn, l'une étant la reine et l'autre la favorite.

Near récupéra un pion noir, Mello grogna. Il ne lui en restait plus que quinze, contre les dix-sept de l'albinos.

- Alors ? Fit Mello. Tu as une stratégie ?

- Au jeu de dames ou pour Kira ?

- Kira.

Near lui prit un autre pion.

- Effectivement, j'ai un plan, répondit-il. Celui qui prétend être L est Kira, cela ne fait aucun doute. Sinon, pourquoi l'enquête avancerait-elle aussi lentement ? Tout le probléme repose dans les preuves. Dans notre monde actuel, accuser sans preuve, c'est commettre une erreur. Bien que mes soupçons soient fondés et sûrs à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent, ils ne seront jamais acceptés sans preuve concréte.

- La preuve est le meilleur moyen de convaincre les imbéciles, N. Pas besoin de te rappeler que le monde est peuplé d'imbéciles.

Near sourit, tripotant une boucle de ses cheveux blancs.

- C'est vrai, admit-il doucement

- Revenons-en à Kira, reprit Mello en lui ôtant un pion. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- Tu essaies de voler mon plan, Mello ?

- Comme si je pouvais m'abaisser à ce genre de choses, maugréa Mello. Tu m'insultes, Near. Même si nous sommes en compétition au sujet de Kira, je respecte certaines régles. Tes méthodes, je m'en fous. Si je devais les utiliser, je te ressemblerais, et c'est bien la dernière chose dont je puisse avoir envie. J'aurais Kira à ma façon.

Il croqua dans une tablette de chocolat noir en déplaçant un pion.

- Tu es imprudent, Mello.

Sans crier gare, Near lui faucha trois pions, faisant passer le sien au dessus lentement et les récupérant un à un pour les laisser tomber au milieu de ceux qu'il avait déjà gagné avec un petit cliquetis. Les traits de Mello se durcirent considérablement. Ce n'était qu'un divertissement, certes. Mais il n'aimait pas perdre. Il était l'un des successeurs de L, après tout.

- Je serais imprudent si je n'utilisais pas ma tête, répliqua t-il froidement. Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu as déjà perdu la moitié de ton visage et Kira connait ton nom, dit alors séchement Near. Ton QG de Chicago a explosé, uniquement parce que tu as manqué de discernement. Je n'appelerais pas ça "utiliser sa tête",Mello.

Near sentit le canon froid d'une arme contre son front, mais ne réagit pas plus que ça. Sous ses yeux, il voyait pendre la croix d'argent accrochée au poignet de son rival. C'était un héritage familial. Mello ne croyait pas aux chimères.

_Toujours aussi susceptible, tu ne supporte pas les reproches, n'est-ce pas ?_

Near leva ses yeux vers ceux de Mello. Ils luisaient de rage contenue.

- J'ai une arme, Near. Et crois-moi, si tu m'agaces un peu trop, je pourrais trés bien titiller la gâchette un peu trop, moi aussi.

- Je croyais que tu écoutais ce que disais Lidner, le contra Near

- Qui a dit que je te tuerais ?

Il dirigea le canon vers le genou de Near.

- Si je tirais là, la douleur serait telle que tu serais incapable de réfléchir. Le temps que tu sois de nouveau capable de faire fonctionner ta petite tête, j'aurais avancé, et peut-être même que je t'aurais rattrapé. À ta place, je me tairais, N.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant une minute. Puis se sourirent, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie concoctée quelques secondes auparavant.

- Un pion pour moi, déclara Mello

Il rangea son arme.

* * *

><p>J'ai cherché concernant le nom de famille de Mello : il semblerait que ça vienne de Slovenie. Mais j'ai tenu à le faire russe pour des raisons qui vous seront expliquées dans le prochain chapitre. C'est une nationalité qui lui va bien, je trouve.<p>

(*****) Le "bon copain" de Mello a pour nom Yves Breton : c'est un écrivain québécois. La citation est extraite de son livre Qui Verra vivra.

Negen


	5. Là où le regard ne porte pas

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Quatrième chapitre en ligne. Plus court que les autres, et que j'ai eu plus de mal à rédiger. Souvent, l'action passe bien dans la tête mais mal à l'écrit. On perd de l'intensité. Concernant le titre, j'ai triché : j'ai repris celui d'une bande-dessiné que j'avais trouvé splendide, portant sur la réincarnation, le retour des souvenirs des vies passées. En l'occurence, il collait bien ici, puisque concernant Near, le regard, les yeux, ne voient pas ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Je promets d'essayer de faire un titre original qui ne s'inspire de rien pour un chapitre de cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre IV : Là où le regard ne porte pas<span>

x

x

Le canapé accompagnant la table basse du salon de Near était un canapé d'angle signé _Natuzzi_. À deux heures quarante-cinq du matin, Mello était allé s'allonger dessus, appuyant son dos contre les larges coussins et déployant son mètre soixante et onze sur toute la longueur du sofa. Ce fut une sensation agréable que de s'enfoncer dans son moelleux après avoir passé les dernières heures dans un vieux fauteuil élimé, à explorer le profil de Misa Amane sous tous les angles pour n'en retirer qu'un profond mal de crâne. À deux heures quarante-sept, Near l'avait rejoint. Sans prononcer un mot, il avait posé sa tête contre le torse du mafieux, s'était laissé entourer par l'odeur de cuir de ses vêtements, mêlée à celle de la cigarette(_Matt_) et du chocolat. Les doigts gantés de Mello caressait ses boucles blanches. Lui non plus ne disait rien. On aurait dit qu'il avait oublié son texte en cours de route.

C'était Near qui avait gagné la partie de dames, à deux pions près. Mello ne s'était pas mis en colère, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu. Ils avaient commencé à empiler les pions, alternant les blancs avec les noirs. Puis Mello s'était levé pour s'installer ensuite dans le dos de Near, s'appuyant sur une main. Near avait senti son souffle dans son cou, et les muscles de ses hanches s'étaient délicieusement contractés. Sans cesser de poser les pions les uns sur les autres, il avait laissé la main de Mello parcourir son dos, écoutant simplement le grincement du cuir sur le coton de sa chemise blanche. Il n'avait pas refusé la caresse de ses longs doigts sur sa tempe.

Ces choses-là, ils ne les faisaient que lorsqu'ils étaient parfaitement assurés d'être seuls. C'était un aspect de leur relation que Near ne comprenait pas, sans pour autant le nier ou le détester. Il n'y trouvait pas d'explication, voilà tout. Par conséquent, il l'acceptait. Ça avait débuté à Wammy's House. Near avait onze ans, Mello douze. C'était en décembre, une semaine avant l'anniversaire de Mello. Il neigeait à torrents. Near l'observait par la fenêtre de sa chambre alors qu'il jouait avec d'autres enfants dans la cour. Mello s'était tourné, avait levé les yeux et croisé son regard. Il l'avait soutenu. Near avait senti monter dans son ventre une chaleur dense, inhabituelle.

Il éprouva cette sensation à diverses reprises : en classe, en sentant le regard de Mello tomber comme un couperet sur lui à chaque fois que les professeurs rendaient les copies. À l'extérieur, quand les autres venaient le féliciter, et que Mello se trouvait dans les parages, lui jetant de longs coups d'œils enragés. Dans son lit, le soir, quand il se demandait ce que ça ferait d'avoir Mello au dessus de lui.

_Un fantasme est une représentation imaginaire traduisant des désirs plus ou moins conscients_

Near avait compris que le désir sexuel était la cause de son trouble en faisant le lien entre ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là et l'expression de "chienne en chaleurs" utilisée quelques jours plus tard par Roger pour désigner sa femelle Colley, Roxy. Bien sûr, le responsable du pensionnat ne s'était pas adressé directement à lui : il menait une conversation avec les dames de cantine que Near, sans le faire exprès, avait interceptée.

Pour Near, désirer charnellement quelqu'un parut à la fois stupide et original. Stupide parce que cela ne l'aiderait jamais à devenir le successeur de L. Original parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais éprouvé avant. Il s'était alors plongé dans les livres de la bibliothèque, avait parcouru les sites internet. De la sexualité, il n'avait qu'une vision abstraite et scientifique due à la biologie. Il n'y avait pas de cours d'éducation sexuelle à la Wammy's. On formait des génies. Pas des adolescents normaux.

_Le désir est associé à un manque_

Near avait essayé de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui manquer. Sans succès. Toujours est-il que les symptômes allèrent en s'aggravant. Plus la compétition entre lui et Mello s'accentuait, plus il le désirait. Ses notes n'en souffrirent pas, Dieu merci, et il conserva sa place de premier. Cependant, son désir grandissant était une brèche considérable dans sa muraille d'impassibilité. En tant qu'héritier de L, il ne pouvait pas de permettre de désirer autre chose que la Justice et la vérité. Autrement, son jugement risquait d'être altéré.

Personne ne s'en aperçut jamais. Vis-à-vis de Mello, Near joua la carte de l'indifférence polie. Domptant le brasier de ses entrailles, il parvint à duper tout le monde, à commencer par son rival, qui interpréta ses coups d'œils à la dérobée comme des marques de mépris.

Leurs parties de dames favorisèrent en partie cet emprisonnement de son désir. Quand Mello lui prenait des pions, Near avait l'impression qu'il le prenait lui-même, et chaque perte était comme une pénétration mentale de son rival en lui. En jouant avec lui, Mello lui faisait l'amour, un amour psychique, intellectuel, violent, qui laissait Near moite de plaisir une fois la partie terminée. Ainsi, l'albinos satisfaisait ses désirs, sans jamais le montrer. Il les affaiblissait, gagnait contre eux, contre Mello. Et ce jusqu'au jour où son cher et tendre rival avait quitté la Wammy's.

À la seconde où il avait averti Roger de son départ, sans le savoir, Mello avait gagné. En abandonnant la Wammy's, il échappait à Near. Certes, l'albinos s'était imposé en tant que successeur de L, avait obtenu la première place sans risque de se voir supplanter. Mais parallèlement, son corps était devenu était une épave gangrénée par l'insatisfaction, la colère, et, dés qu'il se retrouvait seul, la tristesse. Aucune de ses émotions ne lui échappait physiquement. Elles demeuraient sagement en place sous son masque de marbre. Personne ne les voyaient. Son ventre était comme une supernova, mais rien dans le comportement de Near n'aurait pu le laisser devenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que L aurait dit ? S'enquit doucement Mello, arrachant Near à ses réflexions

L'albinos était pelotonné dans ses bras, une jambe entre les siennes, une main posée sur son torse. Mello, un bras passé autour des épaules de son rival, percevait chaque courbe du corps de Near contre le sien comme s'ils avaient été nus. Ce n'était pas une position indécente, pourtant. Mais quelque chose, peut-être simplement les doigts de Near jouant avec les perles de son rosaire, rendait l'atmosphère lourde et érotique.

- L n'aurait rien dit, répondit Near avec indifférence. Il est mort. Les morts ne peuvent rien dire. D'ailleurs, je le soupçonne d'avoir eu le même genre de faiblesse envers Light Yagami.

- Tu appelle ça une "faiblesse" ?

Mello tendit une main vers un bol en cristal contenant des chocolats. Near aimait bien en manger, de temps à autre, quand il était seul. Mello en choisit un rond qu'il enfourna derechef dans sa bouche. Chocolat au lait.

- J'appelle "faible" ce qui n'aide pas. De toute évidence, ce que nous sommes en train de faire n'aidera pas l'enquête à progresser. Conclusion, c'est une faiblesse.

- T'es vraiment incapable de te détacher cinq minutes de ton rôle, hein, River ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux. C'est ton nom, pas vrai ?

- Je m'appelle Near, répliqua froidement l'albinos. C'est tout.

- Faux, contre-attaqua le mafieux. _On_ t'a appelé Near. _On_ m'a appelé Mello. Et on s'appelle comme ça la plupart de temps. Sauf qu'en ce moment, c'est juste toi et moi. C'est Nate et Mihael.

Nate River, d'après les dossiers administratifs, était né à Los-Angeles le 24 août 1990. Pas de problèmes génétiques dans la famille, tant du côté du père, architecte, que de la mère, artiste-peintre. À deux ans, les cheveux du gamin avait commencé à s'éclaircir. Ses parents lui avaient fait passer une batterie de tests, sans réel succès. On leur parlait d'albinisme, mais la couleur des yeux de Nate, qui était celle des yeux de sa mère, bleus clair, n'avaient pas changé, et il n'avait aucune déficience visuelle. De plus, il n'avait présenté aucune sensibilité particulière au soleil, bien qu'il n'aimât pas particulièrement celui-ci pour des raisons personnelles. Le médecin qui le suivait à cette époque, le docteur Capeland, avait finalement annoncé que Nate était atteint de leucisme. Le cas était extrêmement rare, certes, mais pas inexistant. La mère de Nate n'avait pas s'empêcher de faire remarquer au médecin la chose suivante :

" _Anyway, members of River family are quite originals_"(*****)

Souvenir de mariage. Fin de l'histoire.

Nate n'avait pas perdu ses parents au sens de "ils étaient morts dans un terrible accident et patati,et patata". Il les avait perdu dans le sens où, un beau jour, ayant remarqué son incroyable potentiel intellectuel, ils avaient décidé de but en blanc de l'expédier dans un pensionnant de surdoués : la Wammy's House, à Winchester, Angleterre. Et ils l'avaient oubliés.

Near avait négligé son identité aussitôt que ses parents avaient cessé de lui envoyer des lettres. Il fut aisé pour lui de déduire que Nate River, le fils, n'avait plus rien à faire dés lors que ceux qui étaient à l'origine de cette identité n'y prêtaient plus attention. Il était devenu Near, le premier. Il était devenu N, le chef du SPK. Il était devenu L. Il était devenu ce qu'on voulait qu'il soit.

Near ne détestait pas Mello. Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'agaçait sans que cela ne s'apparente à de la haine pure. Mello, quand il attisait son désir, réveillait Nate River, celui que personne ne voulait voir, celui qu'on avait simplement effacé du disque dur. Nate River était la seule chose capable de terroriser Near, parce qu'_il_ était une part de lui, tout d'abord, et qu'ensuite parce que c'était un réservoir de pulsions, de besoins, que jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer présents chez quelqu'un comme Near.

_Conscient, inconscient, la vieille rivalité_ _entre ce qui est et ce qu'on voudrait qu'il soit_

Nate River était une brèche que Near savait boucher, mais seulement pendant un temps limité. Quand _il_ revenait à la charge, Near avait parfois l'impression de sombrer dans les méandres de la folie. Et Nate lui disait :

_Je suis là, tu sais que je suis là, je l'ai toujours été, tu ne pourras pas me retenir toute ta vie_

Le menton de Mello appuyait sur le sommet de son crâne. Il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec Near. Ce type de besoins, il les assouvissait la plupart du temps avec Matt. C'était une envie commune, un accord qu'ils avaient passé. Quand ils en éprouvait le désir, ils baisaient. C'était comme recharger une batterie, et ça s'arrêtait là sans pour autant mettre un frein à leur entente. Parfois, Near jalousait simplement Matt. Le plus souvent, il avait envie de prendre un flingue et de tirer quelque part, juste pour lui faire mal, juste par caprice, juste pour voir couler son sang. Il ne détestait pas Matt. Mais il _haïssait_ qu'on touche à ses affaires.

- Quelle heure -

- Trois heures et quart, répondit Near

- Je dois -

- Je sais.

Near ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir. Il aurait pu s'endormir ainsi, s'endormir pour toujours. Mais Mello ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, et se redressa avec un petit grognement(courbatures). Il remit son blouson. Near l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements en entortillant l'une de ses boucles.

- J'aurais Kira avant toi, affirma Mello d'une voix douce. Je t'amènerais sa tête sur un plateau d'argent.

Near sourit.

- Nous verrons.

Mello se tenait devant Near, uniquement séparé de lui par le seuil de la porte. Et comme Near ne disait rien, il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Un baiser qui, en apparence, n'avait rien de brutal. Une pression langoureuse des lèvres. Celles de Near étaient froides. Les mains fines de Near, quand elles passèrent autour de son cou et rencontrèrent ses cheveux blonds, étaient froides. Le corps de Near, cambré contre le sien, était glacé. Near _était_ gelé, depuis la surface jusqu'aux profondeurs.

_N, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis désolé. Je suis désolé que tu sois si **froid**._

- Ne te jettes pas bêtement dans la gueule du loup, Mello, dit Near. Si tu fais encore une erreur, je te jure que je te tuerais.

Un rire vit vibrer la gorge de son rival. Il lui céda un autre baiser avant de partir. Near referma discrètement la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

* * *

><p>(<strong>*<strong>) _De toute façon, les membres de la famille River sont assez originaux_

Je pense maintenant que vous avez compris pourquoi j'ai donné à Mello la nationalité russe. Au cours de la Guerre Froide, les deux grands leaders mondiaux qui s'affrontaient, c'étaient l'URSS et les États-Unis. Je voulais rester dans l'optique de la compétition jusque dans les pays d'origine des personnages. Concernant le baiser, je me suis dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop en faire, pour rester dans le ton de la fanfiction. Mine de rien, j'écris de façon assez distante. Near et Mello se désirent, bien sûr, mais ils se désirent d'une façon un peu particulière, aussi particulière qu'eux, en fait. Les faire se jeter l'un sur l'autre ne me disait pas trop. Je ne suis pas très douée avec le passionnel.

Si voir le fameux canapé en vrai vous intéresse, allez sur le site de Natuzzi, dans la section "Canapé", et regardez le modèle appelé "Fashion". Dans ce passage, bien sûr, il est d'une autre couleur. Mais je dois dire que c'était presque impossible pour moi d'écrire une fanfiction sur Mello et Near sans un canapé. Y a rien de plus érotique qu'un canapé :P.

Negen


	6. La rivalité comme pilier du monde

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Voilà le cinquième chapitre. Encore eu du mal à l'écrire, celui-là. C'est terrible : à chaque fois que j'ai une idée de baiser entre Near et Mello, je finis par me dire que ça ne vas pas. Peut-être parce que ce sont des personnages qui ont du mal avec tout ce qui est intime. En tout cas, on trouve de sympathiques dessins sur internet, en particulier sur Youtube. Il y a un en particulier qui m'a séduite et dont je me suis largement inspirée pour ce chapitre. Si vous souhaitez y jeter un coup d'oeil, rendez-vous sur Youtube. Tapez « Mello and Near wanna get it up ». Le dessin est à 1:36. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'auteur, mais si je pouvais, je lui enverrai des fleurs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre V : La rivalité comme pilier du monde<span>

x

x

Après trois jours de réflexion, Near décida de contacter Light Yagami, autrement dit l'actuel "L". Il comptait obtenir ainsi confirmation au sujet de la règle des treize jours du Death Note, ce qui se révela bien plus aisé que prévu. Non seulement il y parvint, contournant ainsi les manoeuvres assez subtiles de Yagami servant à détourner l'attention et à l'envoyer droit dans le mur, mais ce dernier lui offrit, tout à fait involontairement, la preuve de l'existence des shinigamis en questionnant l'un d'eux directement. Le prétendu shinigami se trouvait, semble t-il, à côté de lui lorsqu'avait eu lieu la conversation.

_Noël avant l'heure, ce type se surestime grandement_

Mello lui avait dit que les Dieux de la mort existaient. Il lui avait aussi dit que certaines règles étaient fausses. Et s'il n'avait pas menti pour les shinigamis, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait menti au sujet des règles. Par ailleurs, s'il avait voulu tromper Near, ce dernier l'aurait remarqué sans difficulté. L'albinos connaissait le visage de son rival par coeur et celui-ci ne dissimulait que trop peu ses émotions : le mensonge était dés lors facile à dénicher.

_Ça se voit dans ses yeux quand il ment, moi je peux le voir mais les autres ne peuvent pas, parce que les autres ne le connaissent pas et ne le connaîtront jamais_

Light Yagami était lentement mais sûrement en train de s'embourber. La règle des treize jours éliminée, il revenait au point de départ. Plus rien ne pouvait désormais garantir son innocence, pas même la reprise des meurtres durant sa détention, puisqu'il avait été question à cette époque d'un troisième Kira et non de l'original. Il prenait la direction que Near avait prévue pour lui. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se dévoile au grand jour. Near lui ferait payer la mort de L. Il lui ferait payer tout ce sang sur sa chemise. Il le rendrait fou.

L'albinos, afin de s'assurer l'illégitimité de la règle des treize jours, avait proposé à "L" de la tester en écrivant le nom de Mello dans le cahier, tentative clairement refusée par les membres de la police japonaise. D'après eux, la morale exigeait que le cahier ne soit pas utilisé. Near avait failli leur rire au nez. La morale ne tenait plus lorsque ses exécutants étaient dirigés par un meurtrier idéaliste. La morale n'avait plus aucun sens dans l'affaire Kira. Plaider pour elle, c'était plaider indirectement pour le meurtrier, caché sous un masque de justicier. Oh non, la morale, comme disait Mello, ils pouvaient bien se la foutre au cul. Tout ce qui importait dans cette enquête, c'était la vérité. Rien d'autre.

x

x

- Mogi ?

Quelques minutes à peine après l'appel de Near, Mello entra à son tour en contact avec les agents de la cellule d'enquête japonaise. Il ordonna à Mogi de se rendre à New-York, sous prétexte de le "rencontrer". La conversation ayant été écoutée par Light Yagami, celui-ci envoya deux autres agents veiller sur le premier, et éventuellement ramener des informations au sujet de Mello, au cas où ils le verraient en chair et en os. Sauf que Mello n'était pas stupide à ce point-là.

Depuis la fenêtre de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Matt, le mafieux vit trés nettement Mogi apparaître au niveau de la station de métro de Nick Street. Il appela Lidner.

- Hal ? C'est moi. Je dois parler à Near.

Il sentit le souffle de Near contre le combiné quand Lidner le lui tendit. Une chic nana, décidément. Un genre de maman faisant l'intermédiaire entre ses deux fils, chose que n'avait jamais pu accomplir L(la fibre maternelle, ce n'était pas trop le truc des génies de la Wammy's). Un genre de téléphone rouge.

- Near, tu devrais bientôt reçevoir la visite d'un type appelé Mogi. Il appartient au QG de la police japonaise, mesure environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix et est plutôt bien bâti. À mon tour de d'utiliser.

Near avait joué avec sa vie un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Mello ne puisse pas s'amuser également. De toutes façons, l'un et l'autre ne mettaient leurs propres existences en jeu qu'après s'être assurés que celle de l'autre était également en péril.

- Laisse-le entrer et demande-lui tout ce que tu veux savoir. Ne raccroche pas et fais-moi écouter votre conversation. Si le second L est Kira, fais-en sorte que je comprenne tout ce qu'il dise. T'es plutôt doué à ce genre de choses. Si tu peux faire ça, je capturerais Kira pour toi.

Il y eut, dans les profondeurs du ventre de Near, une tendre contraction, un frémissement qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il éprouva une subite et déraisonnable envie d'écarter les cuisses.

_Je capturerais Kira pour toi _

C'était la fameuse coopération qu'il avait espéré depuis des années. Mello lui proposant littéralement de devenir son exécutant, sa force, son revolver. Il y eu de nouveau cette sensation grisante au centre de ses jambes, ce pincement délicieux, cette impatience de voir Mello agir pour lui. Il sentait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, bien plus étourdissant encore que celui que Mello pouvait détenir sur Near. Il sentait l'air de Mello partout autour de lui, avec ses parfums de cuir et de cigarette, ces effluves d'émotions brûlantes commes des noyaux en fusion, comme si le mafieux avait été dans son dos. Et il savait que Mello, dans son appartement de Midtown, avait la même impression.

Les caméras de surveillance affichèrent le visage d'un homme inconnu. Celui dont avait parlé Mello, bien entendu. Il avait l'air désorienté. Sûrement pas L et donc pas Kira, à moins de savoir jouer la comédie à la perfection. De plus, il était peu probable que Kira vienne en personne au SPK, seul. Non. Kira devait diriger les opérations, pas être relégué au rôle de simple agent. La première erreur du meurtrier de masse reposait sur son égo. Aurait-il été moins narcissique, son identité se serait sans doute révélée moins aisée à découvrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Near ?

- Rien, j'ai fait une fausse manipulation.

C'était un mensonge grossier, primaire, qui ne tenait absolument pas la route étant donné le QI de Near, mais qui lui permit de vérifier que l'homme qui s'apprêtait à le rencontrer n'était pas Light Yagami. Aussi, quand le dénommé Mogi entra, Near ne prit pas son temps et lui demanda derechef s'il voulait coopérer avec lui et Mello pour la capture de Kira. Mais l'homme resta muet comme une tombe.

- Mello, Kira a du probablement dire à cet agent de ne pas parler, déclara Near

Craquement. Barre de chocolat démembrée par Mello qui réfléchissait.

_Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Oui, j'y pense, si toi, tu penses bien à ce que je suis en train de penser_

Near se mordit la langue pour contenir un rire, le rire d'un enfant qui s'apprête à faire une bonne blague à ses parents avec son meilleur ami.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Near, roucoula Mello d'une voix doucereuse. S'il ne dit rien, c'est que Kira doit faire partie des membres de la police japonaise. Il n'y aucune raison qu'ils ne coopèrent pas avec nous pour attraper Kira. Si ce n'est pas à cause du cahier, il est clair qu'il a été influencé par Kira lui-même. Par ailleurs, j'ai déjà fait utiliser le cahier par mes hommes, et celui qui a écrit des noms n'est pas mort au bout de treize jours.

_Le génie, ton génie et le mien, la symbiose parfaite, tu le sens ? Le pouvoir, tu sens le pouvoir, Mihael ?_

Malgré les questions de Near, Mogi se refusait à dire quoi que ce soit. C'était agaçant. Mello aurait sûrement déjà envoyé le type contre un mur, mais Near était patient. Il savait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le mutisme prendrait fin. Mais ce serait Kira qui parlerait.

Il lui fallut attendre deux jours, pas davantage. Hitoshi Demegawa, le directeur de Sakura TV, chaîne japonaise à la botte de Kira, provoqua, depuis un hélicoptère, une émeute à New-York dirigée contre les bureaux du SPK. Compte tenu des circonstances, il ne pouvait s'agir là que d'une réaction directe de Kira en réponse aux accusations portées par Near. Dés lors, il fut en mesure de confirmer au reste de ses agents que le meurtrier faisait bien partie de la cellule d'enquête japonaise, et que sans aucun doute il se cachait derrière le nom de L. Le concerné le prit fort mal. Toutefois, le soulèvement atteignit une telle ampleur que bientôt, Near et les autres membres du SPK durent évacuer le bâtiment, sous peine d'être mis en charpie par les hystériques composant les fidèles du meurtrier. Near les observa quelques instants par le biais des caméras de surveillance,puis glissa quelques mots à Rester.

Une pluie de billets de banque s'abattit sur la foule en délire. On se précipita pour les ramasser et bientôt tout ne fut plus que mêlée d'où s'échappaient des vapeurs d'incompréhension, de surprise, de joie et d'espoir.

- Mello, nous allons nous échapper d'ici. Je coupe le portable de Mogi.

Et Mello qui observait la scène de loin se demanda combien de bombes seraient nécessaires pour que la foule hurlante et déchaînée se disperse. Finalement, à défaut de bombes, on envoya la police, qui, tenons-le pour dit, était loin d'être aussi efficace qu'une bonne petite FAB-500 soviétique, par exemple. Quand à Near, il avait probablement dû se déguiser pour passer inaperçu. À dix-neuf heures, après une répression sanglante ayant fait, d'après les médias, une centaine de blessés et une vingtaine de morts, les rues se vidèrent progressivement. Le vent de révolte ayant soufflé sur New-York était passé comme une simple brise de printemps à la vitesse d'une sirène d'ambulance. Et à vingt-trois heures, Near rappella Mello.

x

x

- Il ne dira rien si tu ne le brusque pas un peu, affirma Mello

- Ce sont tes méthodes, répliqua Near . Et qui plus est, j'ai obtenu ce dont j'avais besoin, à savoir la preuve concrète de la double identité de Light Yagami. Actuellement, Mogi n'est qu'un élément de pression sur les autres membres de la cellule japonaise, voilà tout.

La victoire, cette fois-ci, était allée à Mello. Near avait joué de manière distraite, pour ne pas dire absente. Mello le lui avait fait remarqué.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, avait avoué Near

- On ne peut pas cacher beaucoup de choses à un génie, avait répondu le mafieux

À cette heure, quelques agents du SPK travaillaient encore, et quand Mello avait pénétré dans le hall du bâtiment, il avait croisé Lidner, les bras chargés de multiples dossiers, qu'elle avait manqué de laisser tomber en le voyant. Elle l'avait interrogé. Le tailleur lui allait bien. C'était une belle femme, avec de beaux cheveux et un corps musclé qui trahissait ses activités professionnelles, qui savait se mettre en valeur sans pour autant s'exhiber de manière ostentatoire. Mello avait toujours eu un faible prononcé pour les femmes d'actions, et Hal Lidner, au delà de son rôle de figure maternelle, aurait constitué une partenaire de choix si coucher avec elle n'avait pas représenté tant de risques pour sa carrière.

Car Near détestait perdre. Ce ne serait sûrement pas la compassion qui l'habiterait lors de renvoi du Lidner si jamais celle-ci devait se montrer un peu trop entreprenante avec Mello. Ou l'inverse, le but des avances d'un côté ou de l'autre se révélant être le même dans les deux cas. Lidner n'était pas stupide. Elle avait bien compris le message le jour où l'albinos les avait averti de la venue de Mello, perçevant, sous son analyse glacée, comme une constatation amère, une menace, un avertissement.

_Contente-toi de faire ton boulot, ne t'embarques pas dans quelque chose où tu n'auras jamais le contrôle, parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse contrôler Mello, et si tu me désobéis je t'écorcherais vive_

- Blanche-Neige veut me voir, lui indiqua Mello. Il doit coincer sur un détail de l'affaire.

L'immeuble était truffé de caméras de surveillance. Near devait avoir tout vu et allait sûrement lui intimer de ne pas utiliser ce surnom ridicule devant un agent une fois Mello parvenu jusque dans ses appartements. Et pourquoi pas menacer de le tuer s'il se permettait une fois encore de remettre en doute ses capacités intellectuelles.

Pour la partie de dames, ils avaient investi cette fois la chambre de Near. Le lit un peu plus tard. C'était un lit de style japonais, fait à la perfection, à tel point que n'importe qui l'aurait cru inutilisé, et doté de couvertures et d'oreilles d'un blanc discret. Near, qui n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention à l'ameublement du reste de ses appartements, avait néanmoins tenu à choisir le lit : il estimait fournir de meilleures performances logistiques lorsqu'il était au plus près du sol. Par ailleurs, Mello, en entrant dans la pièce, trouva qu'elle seule reflétait à quelques détails près l'âme de Near. La chambre n'était pas exceptionnellement grande, mais il régnait une telle distance entre le peu de meubles qui la composait qu'une impression de vide extrême s'en dégageait. Allégorie originale de l'indifférence qu'éprouvait Near face à tout ce qui l'entourait. De larges fenêtres s'ouvraient sur les gratte-ciels lumineux de Manhattan, bien que coupés en deux par des stores de tissus blancs. Seule fantaisie : le grand tapis devant le lit sur lequel ils avaient joué. Confortable. Mello n'y avait pas résisté et s'était étendu pour fumer une cigarette. Les yeux de Near ne l'avaient pas quitté. Il s'était presque senti mal à l'aise.

Puis Near s'était adossé au bas du lit, la tête et une partie du dos de Mello appuyée contre son torse. Il avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de son rival. Il était serein. Mello, le visage levé vers lui, réalisa soudainement que son rival avait changé. Physiquement. Le visage de Near s'était considérablement affiné, avait perdu les rondeurs caractérisant l'enfance, mais ce genre de détail n'était visible que lorsqu'on était à une distance proche de lui. Ses cheveux, aussi, avaient poussés. Cette légère transformation sonnait comme une hérésie.

- Il y a des caméras dans ta chambre ? Demanda Mello

- Non, répondit Near. Il n'y en a pas dans l'appartement. J'y passe trop peu de temps et de toute façon, tu sais que nos visages doivent rester inconnus du public. Placer des caméras ici représenterait un trop grand risque.

- Bien sûr.

Near déplaça soigneusement les cheveux tombant sur les yeux de Mello. Le visage de son rival lui apparut dans toute sa netteté, beau et féroce à la fois. C'était un combat entre la partie intacte et la partie brûlée, la partie qui symbolisait sa haine pour Near rattaché à son passé à Wammy's et celle qui, avec la douleur et sans doute l'humiliation, avait vu naître une maigre entente entre eux. Mello était un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Un _**m**_aelström de contradictions internes, contradictions qui auraient sans doute rendu Near complétement fou, tant il était étranger aux émotions, tant il était _**n**_éant.

- Mello, chuchota t-il contre les cheveux de son rival. Est-ce que tu l'as senti ? Quand Mogi est venu...tu as senti ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui, affirma Mello

Le coeur de Near battait contre son crâne. Mello posa sa main sur l'une des siennes qui jouait avec les perles de son rosaire.

_Tous les deux recouverts de sang dans un hall d'or, toi sur un trône et moi à tes pieds, prêt à accomplir tes volontés, et le monde incliné devant nous_

_Le pouvoir, Mello, c'est nous deux, rien que nous, et tous les autres sont juste des particules dans l'univers_

- On peut faire des choses grandioses, murmura Near, resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de Mello

- Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise, N ? Actuellement, je collabore avec toi, mais ce sera terminé dés qu'on aura eu Kira. Je tiens à mon indépendance, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on se voit comme ça que la compétition prend fin. Elle sera toujours là. Les hommes ont construit ont bâti leur monde sur des piliers, et l'un d'eux, c'est la concurrence.

- Tu es borné, Mello, soupira Near

- Réaliste, répliqua le mafieux

Ils se quittèrent à une heure du matin. Quand Mello l'embrassa, il lui donna l'impression d'être triste et en colère. Mello, _**M**__elancholia_. Les mains de son rival glissèrent sous sa chemise, et Near sentit le cuir de ses gants contre sa peau froide. Il enroula des mèches blondes autour de ses longs doigts. Le désir s'était logé dans ses reins, infectait ses hanches. Il y eut un autre baiser, Near entendit sa propre respiration devenir plus lourde. Les lèvres de Mello lui semblaient terriblement loin.

- Mihael...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nate ?

Leurs souffles étaient heurtés.

_Appelle-moi encore comme ça, dis-moi que j'existe encore, dis-moi que je ne suis pas que L, dis-moi que tu m'aimes _

Mello ne croyait pas aux chimères. Eh bien, Near non plus. Leurs fronts se touchaient, doucement, d'une manière plus intime que jamais auparavant. Mello pouvait sentir chaque tension du corps de l'albinos.

- Si Kira déclenche une autre émeute, tu sais où me trouver, lui glissa t-il. Une petite bombe, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Near rit.

* * *

><p>Terminé ! La fin de cette fanfiction ne devrait pas tarder. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois, le titre ne s'inspire de rien. C'est simple, ça se voit : il n'est pas terrible :P.<p>

Negen


	7. Pulsations

Bonjour tout le monde,

Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Il est en très fragmenté comparé aux autres, mais à mon sens, c'était indispensable. Je pense que ça rend mieux compte des événements et de la rapidité de l'action à ce moment-là de Death Note. J'avoue qu'au départ, mon souhait était de réaliser une fanfiction avec énormément de scènes d'amour, une grande tension sexuelle. Et puis au final, je me rends compte que c'est mieux comme ça, avec des passages très doux. Near et Mello sont comme deux parties d'un même être(L) et, dans le fond, quand on réunit deux parties de soi, on est quand même plus serein. Plus puissant, aussi. Bref, sur-ce, je ne vous dérange pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre VI : Pulsations<span>

x

x

Les mutineries. Elles avaient eu lieu au cours de la Première Guerre Mondiale, lorsque les soldats épuisés s'étaient retournés contre des commandements vains et meurtriers. Par définition, mutiner signifie se porter à la révolte. La mutinerie avait pour source le doute. Et s'il y avait une bien une personne capable de semer le doute dans l'esprit des policiers japonais, c'était Near. Parce qu'il représentait la Justice, la vérité, il était difficile de ne pas croire ce qu'il disait. De sa voix distante, il percutait les idéaux, détruisait les préjugés. Near avait porté à la lumière le comportement suspect de Light Yagami et avait enclenché l'engrenage de la mutinerie au sein même de la cellule japonaise. D'abord, en "capturant" Mogi, ce qui avait obligé certains policiers à ouvrir les yeux. Le premier avait été Aisawa, à qui Near avait révélé la supercherie avant de le faire amener au SPK, où il avait accepté une coopération avant de repartir avec Mogi. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps et surtout de preuves avant que les autres ne se décident à le rejoindre.

Mello, accompagné de Matt et de sa Gameboy, filait les deux policiers après avoir eu une petite discussion avec Hal Lidner. Un plan de Near, sans doute. Ils les suivirent jusqu'à Los-Angeles, où ils se procurèrent des motos, ainsi qu'une planque(en tant que hors-la-loi, Mello ne pouvait pas se permettre un hôtel), avant de se repartir les tâches : Mello sur Aisawa, Matt sur Mogi, chacun chez soi et les moutons seront bien gardés. Et puis Matt avait informé Mello de la présence d'une fille "mignonne" avec Mogi, une japonaise. Sans surprise, la fameuse Misa Amane. Le mafieux avait installé des micros dans leur appartement et avait commencé la surveillance depuis un ordinateur. Il ne bougeait presque pas. De temps à autre, il pensait à Near.

- Light Yagami, étudiant diplômé de l'université de Tôdai, que personne n'a revu après la remise des diplômes.

Un étudiant disparu, avec des dispositions pour les enquêtes policières, ayant souvent côtoyé un certain Hideki Ryuuga, qui avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats aux examens mais dont on n'avait pas de photos. Rencontre avec Amane en 2004, l'année de la mort de L, année où Light et Misa s'étaient volatilisés. Coopération probable de quatre-vingt dix huit pour cent entre les deux, l'un étant le premier Kira et l'autre le second, capable de voir le nom d'une personne rien qu'en regardant son visage. Light Yagami était Kira. Son ventre se contracta. Et Mello qui était à Los-Angeles.

Pour remplacer Demegawa, le porte-parole de Kira tué par Kira lui-même pour sa trop grande bêtise(aussi bien Near que Mello s'étonnaient qu'il ait vécu si longtemps, par ailleurs), on avait choisi une femme du nom de Kiyomi Takada, ancienne présentatrice de NHN, et également ancienne camarade de classe et amie d'université de Light Yagami. Son visage jeune, dont l'élégance était accentuée par une voix ferme et d'un regard déterminé, apportait au rayonnement de Kira une nouvelle bouffée d'énergie. Dans le cadre de l'enquête, il avait fallu l'approcher, et pour ce faire, la cellule d'enquête japonaise avait repris sa place au Japon. Near y avait quand à lui envoyé Rester, Gevanni et Lidner.

- Near ? Je pars au Japon.

Mello avait téléphoné aux alentours de quatorze heures. Lidner lui avait fait savoir qu'elle se trouvait à Tokyo et que, s'il voulait des renseignements de la part de Near, il devait s'adresser directement à lui.

- Tu surveille Mogi et Aisawa, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Je m'en doutais.

- C'était ton plan, marmonna Mello. Hal m'a dit qu'elle était au Japon. Tous tes agents y sont ?

- Effectivement, répondit Near. Je leur ai demandé d'espionner Kiyomi Takada, qui semble de toute évidence être proche de celui qui utilise actuellement le cahier de la mort.

- Light Yagami ?

- Tu as fini par y arriver, finalement.

- Ne m'insultes pas, Near.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Et dans le silence, il y avait comme des pensées qui coulaient depuis le portable de Mello à Los-Angeles jusqu'à New-York, où se trouvait Near. Des pensées sans queue ni tête qui échappaient à la volonté de leurs propriétaires et s'enroulaient les unes autour des autres pour ne former plus qu'un tout commun, des désirs traîtres. Des mots très tendres, mais qui, comme tous les mots, n'exprimaient pas avec une intensité suffisante ce qui devait être dit. Voilà pourquoi Mello ne disait rien. Les mots ne pouvaient traduire ce qu'il y avait là, tout au fond. Les mots et les sentiments, ça ne marche jamais vraiment ensembles, parce que les mots fixent une idée dans une enveloppe matérielle, et que les sentiments ne peuvent pas être retenus. Ils finissent toujours par prendre le dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voilà pourquoi Near ne parlait pas. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait dire ce qu'il y avait dans son ventre. Il savait parler quand il s'agissait de choses concrètes, solides. Mais _**ça**_, il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer comme on énonce une loi mathématique, avec détachement et certitude.

_Soisprudentnefaispasn'importequoiMihaelattends-moiNatenemeurspastusaisjet'_

Mello raccrocha. Near ferma les yeux.

x

x

Takada était belle, et remplissait ses fonctions à merveille. Elle exposait son visage à tous sans la moindre peur, livrant la parole de Kira avec une simplicité déconcertante, comme si elle animait le journal de vingt heures, sans que jamais sa voix ne fléchisse. Face aux caméras, elle adoptait le comportement d'une souveraine. Oh oui, Kiyomi Takada était le porte-parole idéal pour Kira. Le seul défaut du programme était sa bêtise affligeante. Ou plutôt, naïveté, car comparée à Misa Amane, on ne pouvait décemment traiter Takada d'idiote. Elle était aveuglée par son admiration et son amour pour Light Yagami.

Near était au Japon. Il avait proposé à "L" une rencontre, mais certains détails étaient encore à peaufiner, et pour l'instant, l'idée d'un face à face ne se concrétisait pas. Quelques jours après son arrivée, Near s'était absorbé dans la recherche de celui qui utilisait le cahier. Après visionnage de nombreuses émissions, il avait porté ses soupçons sur Mikami Teru, un admirateur invétéré de Kira. Soupçons confirmés plus tard par Gevanni, qui suivait alors Mikami et l'avait surpris avec un cahier lors de l'agression d'une fille dans un train. Le type était mort d'une crise cardiaque. X-Kira : fait. Takada voyait Light Yagami dans un hôtel de façon régulière, ce qui faisait d'elle l'intermédiaire en lui et Mikami. Tout devenait limpide comme de l'eau de roche.

Near ordonna l'enlèvement de Misa Amane et de Mogi. "Sécurité" avait-il répondu à "L" qui lui posait la question. Ce dernier lui avait fait remarqué qu'enlever quelqu'un était un crime, et Near n'avait pas ri par simple politesse. Mello, en revanche, se serait roulé par terre en se tenant les côtes. Jamais on ne lui avait sorti quelque chose d'aussi pathétique.

Le 31 décembre, à vingt-trois heures quarante cinq, le commandement Rester tendit à Near une enveloppe dite au Japon d"otoshidama"(*****). À l'intérieur, Near trouva la photo d'un minuscule bateau en or massif. Au dos, on pouvait lire le message suivant :

_Takarabune, le navire aux Trésors. On en met sous l'oreiller des enfants pour le Nouvel An japonais pour qu'ils fassent de beaux rêves._

Near reconnut l'écriture de Mello.

- Originale, comme tradition, commenta Rester

- Le Japon a de très jolies, déclara Near avant de se lever. Cela vous dérangerait-il que j'aille dormir un peu ?

Mikami ne bougeait pas, Takada fêtait le réveillon sur NHN. C'était le calme plat et par conséquent d'un ennui soporifique. Rester tourna la tête vers lui, arborant un air surpris. Le chef du SPK passait tant de temps devant les écrans d'ordinateur à réfléchir que Rester avait tendance à oublier qu'il était humain, et que la machine humaine avait parfois - même chez les génies - besoin de recharger.

- Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il. Vous ne vous êtes pas reposé depuis deux semaines.

- Vous m'informerez de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence.

- Cela va de soit.

- Si quelque chose d'important survenait, réveillez-moi. N'hésitez pas.

- Compris. Bonne nuit, Near.

Mello avait dû se rendre compte de sa fatigue la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mello savait analyser les mouvements d'un corps et celui-ci de Near l'avait tout bêtement trahi lors d'un baiser.

L'albinos se coucha sur le plus long canapé de la pièce, la tête appuyée sur un coussin noir. Rester, chez qui Near éveillait toujours des élans paternels, l'avait recouvert d'une couverture avant de retourner vers les ordinateurs. Near rêva. Il rêva de la Wammy's. De Mello, donc. C'était un joli rêve, dans un sens, parce que Mello était seul dans un couloir où tombait de la neige. Near lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait beau, dans ses vêtements noirs étroits, son pantalon de cuir moulant ses longues jambes, ses cheveux blonds désordonnés et sa brûlure tranchant avec la perfection de la neige. C'était un rêve triste, aussi, parce que Mello avait souri et secoué la tête, comme s'il savait que jamais Near ne lui dirait ça dans la réalité.

Et puis Near s'était réveillé et s'était senti complétement vide pendant une seconde.

x

x

Gevanni avait scanné toutes les pages du cahier de Mikami selon les ordres de Near. Le 25 janvier, Near contacta "L" : il voulait le rencontrer en personne et ainsi mettre fin à l'affaire Kira. Nombres de personnes : huit, sans compter Mikami, qui devrait être présent à ce moment-là pour tous les tuer. Lieu : un entrepôt désaffecté. Quelqu'un devait amener le cahier, et en l'occurence, pas "L". Puis la date et l'heure avaient été décidés. Ce serait le 28 janvier, à 13 heures. Ce jour-là, tout serait terminé.

x

x

Quand Mello apparut à Lidner sur une moto, criant qu'il valait mieux pour la sécurité de Takada qu'elle monte avec lui, la jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher d'accepter. Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan de Near, mais à présent qu'un semblant de coopération avait été instauré entre eux, Lidner avait pensé, et elle avait eu raison, que si Mello voulait Takada, ce n'était pas pour coller des bâtons dans les roues à Near. Pour plus de sécurité, elle avait ordonné à deux équipes d'escorter la porte-parole de Kira. Sauf que Mello leur avait glissé entre les doigts.

Il avait emmené Takada à l'intérieur d'un camion, véhicule largement plus recommandable si l'on conduisait une moto. Puis il avait forcé la jeune femme à ôter tous ses vêtements, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait bourrée d'émetteurs et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver avec la police, l'armée, le SPK et tout le bazar au cul.

_N, je vais bientôt mourir, et comme ça craint de la part d'un génie, eh bien il vaudrait mieux que personne ne soit là au moment où ça arrivera_

- Near, Mello s'est échappé avec Takada.

Near entortilla une boucle blanche autour de son index. Voilà qui compliquait singulièrement les choses. "L" avait eu connaissance de son entente récente avec Mello et allait sans aucun doute penser que tous deux étaient responsables de l'enlèvement de Takada. Le geste de son rival pouvait également nuire à son plan pour capture Kira, or il ne fallait _absolument_ pas que quelqu'un ne s'interpose entre lui et le meurtrier. Pas même Mello.

- Vous devez arrêter Mello, ordonna t-il à Lidner. Faîtes-le, s'il vous plait.

Il suffirait d'enfermer Mello le temps qu'il s'occupe de Kira. Near ne pouvait pas décemment laisser son rival aux mains de la police : il risquait la peine capitale, et cette condition-là ne faisait pas partie du jeu.

x

x

Matt avait été tué. Erreur de calcul. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour s'appesantir sur les regrets. De toute façon, il le rejoindrait bien assez vite, aussi décida t-il de se concentrer sur la route plutôt que sur les informations passant à la télévision.

L'endroit où il emmenait Takada n'avait rien d'une forteresse et son emplacement était aisé à découvrir. Contrairement au temps où il vivait en compagnie des mafieux, Mello ne faisait aujourd'hui plus attention à aucun détail. Il devait juste parvenir à ses fins : Takada devait être capturée suffisamment longtemps pour que Kira, ou du moins la personne qui se servait du cahier de la mort, réagisse. Il fallait qu'on se serve du cahier de la mort. Dans le cas contraire, Near et les autres agents du SPK seraient perdus, et si Near perdait, Mello ne gagnerait que le droit de perdre à son tour face à Kira. Kira vainqueur, c'était encore plus intolérable que de mourir.

Il pensa juste une seconde à Near en arrêtant la voiture. Il pensa à Near, à sa peau de porcelaine et à ses cheveux blancs comme des flocons de neige.

_Tu es beau, Nate, tu sais ?_

La seconde suivante, il retomba sur le volant et ne pensa plus à rien.

* * *

><p>(<strong>*<strong>) Les enveloppes d'otoshidama contiennent des cadeaux pour les enfants à l'occasion du Nouvel An Japonais. Le Takarabune est quand à lui appelé le navire des Sept Divinités du Bonheur. Avoir une image du Takarabune sous son oreiller et faire de beaux rêves la nuit du premier janvier est, selon la coutume, le signe que l'année sera prospère et douce. J'ai pas pu résister à utiliser cette croyance avec Near :P.

Voir Mello sur sa moto à la page 21 du chapitre 98 de Death Note, avec son pantalon en cuir, m'a poussée à souligner la fascination que Near et lui éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Je crois qu'après mûre réflexion, des deux, je penche plus pour Mello. Il est vraiment plus humain que Near, même si je l'adore aussi pour sa façon de sourire à chaque fois qu'il met Kira/Light au défi. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis qu'Obata a parfaitement raison quand il dit que Near est assez sournois.

Negen


	8. Épilogue

Bonjour à tous,

J'avais prévu une histoire courte, parce que j'avais peur de perdre mon inspiration en cours de route, comme c'est souvent le cas, mais en fait, elle est restée et j'en suis bien contente. J'imagine que c'est surtout parce que je me suis beaucoup appuyée sur l'oeuvre en général. J'avoue que je me voyais mal manipuler les personnages en dehors de l'histoire originale. J'envie les auteurs qui y parviennent. En tout cas, concernant la façon d'écrire, je l'ai piqué à Stephen King. Je trouve qu'elle rend bien les émotions de Near.

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Épilogue<span>

x

x

- Je suis vraiment désolée, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Mello aurait...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Le problème est résolu.

Il fallait que Lidner se taise. Il était concentré et n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre gémir sur le sort de son rival. Il fallait qu'elle se taise. Bon dieu, qu'elle se taise. Mais sa voix continuait de marteler les parois de son crâne à tel point qu'il en avait mal. Elle répétait inlassablement « je suis vraiment désolée, je suis vraiment désolée » sans toutefois l'éprouver réellement. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être « désolée ». Elle se contentait d'une vague formule de politesse. Cependant la douleur de sa voix, quand elle prononcé le prénom de Mello, était réelle, et Near la _haïssait_.

_Lidner, vous êtes renvoyée : trop de compassion_

Near n'avait pas besoin de compassion. Il avait juste besoin d'écraser Kira. Le reste viendrait ensuite, comme de coutume.

x

x

La tombe de Mello, non loin de celle de L, était une pierre froide qui ne s'accordait pas du tout avec son caractère. On ne pouvait néanmoins pas faire brûler un feu de camps à l'endroit où le mafieux avait été enterré : le feu s'éteint. Mello était comme le feu. Éteint. Near regardait sa tombe et se demandait à quelle profondeur se trouvait le corps de son rival. Il se demandait si le cercueil était capitonné. Mello aimait tout ce qui était confortable.

_Je suis vraiment désolée, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Mello aurait..._

La ferme, Lidner. Elle ne savait rien. Elle ne savait jamais rien de toute façon. Rester et Gevanni avaient eu, de leur côté, le bon réflexe de ne rien dire. Tant mieux. À ce moment-là, qui plus est, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Near n'avait pas juste écrasé Light Yagami, ou plutôt Kira. Il l'avait rendu fou. Il avait prévu de jouer plus longtemps avec lui et de lui faire subir des tortures inimaginables, auxquelles même Mello n'aurait jamais pensé, mais la chance avait été avec ce connard, et un certain Mastuda, qui un instant avait rappelé la fougue de Mello à Near, lui avait tiré dessus. Puis le shinigami avait écrit son nom dans son propre cahier de la mort. Et ça s'était terminé comme ça.

Near était revenu au SPK en se mordant la langue pour ne pas laisser éclater sa fureur. Le seul moyen d'apaiser ce qu'il ressentait dans le fin fond de son ventre lui avait été ôté par la mort de Kira. Il enrageait. Mais personne ne l'avait deviné, et c'était tant mieux comme ça.

Deux semaines après la mort de Kira, Near était allé au cimetière de Green-Wood, à New-York, où Mello avait été enterré. Rester, qui l'accompagnait, était resté en retrait et l'avait laissé se rendre seul devant la pierre tombale. Near n'avait pas bougé pendant un temps infini.

_Mello est mort_

Ça le piquait dans un recoin de son cerveau.

_Je serais imprudent si je n'utilisais pas ma tête – ne te jettes pas bêtement dans la gueule du loup_

Il avait été imprudent, tellement imprudent qu'il s'était fait tué. Paradoxalement, Mello savait être un génie tout autant qu'un crétin.

_Je capturerais Kira pour toi_

Non, faux. Il avait aidé à sa capture, rien d'autre. Sans lui, Near serait mort. Sans ce qu'il avait fait, la situation inverse se serait produite, et Near n'aurait pas eu à endurer _**ça**_. Mello pouvait le supporter, lui, puisqu'il était fait d'émotions. Near était un tissu d'esprit. _**Ça**_, c'était en train de le rendre fou.

_Mello est mort – je suis désolée – je ne savais pas qu'il ferait – Mello est mort – on a pas pu identifier le deuxième corps – il est mort et moi je suis vivant il est sous terre il ne respire plus et moi je suis là qu'est-ce que je vais faire il est mort Mello est mort il est mort_

Rester vit Near baisser la tête. Ses mains, autour d'un robot de plastique noir, se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses jointures lui fassent mal.

_Mort il est mort je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais il est mort on ne pourra plus jouer à rien maintenant qu'il est sous terre il ne reviendra pas Lidner vous êtes virée je vais vous brûler Kira je t'aurais brûlé avec sa rage si tu étais resté en vie Mello est mort _

Ses mains tremblaient à présent avec frénésie, c'était la seule partie de son corps qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Il poussa un faible gémissement.

_Il est mort il est mort il est mort Near Mello est mort ça fait mal ça fait très mal Mihael est mort est mort est mort est MORT EST MORT EST MORT EST MORT EST_

Et Rester vit soudainement le chef du SPK relever la tête. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Son visage était comme une plaque de marbre glacée. Rester sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.

- Je suis désolé, Mello, prononça Near d'un ton lontain. Je suis désolé que tu te sois enflammé.

_La supernova est le nom donné à l'explosion d'une étoile supergéante ayant épuisé tout son combustible nucléaire. Elle voit alors s'effondrer son coeur puis devient une étoile à neutrons, ou, dans le pire des cas, un **trou noir**._

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Cette fanfiction est terminé. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, et je remercie les lectrices et les lecteurs(remerciement spécial à <strong>Mollo<strong>, qui m'a offert une première review adorable et ainsi la toute première opinion sur ma façon d'écrire) pour avoir consacré du temps à la lecture de Supernova. Je ne pense pas m'arrêter-là en terme de fanfiction sur Death Note, j'avoue avoir un petit projet concernant cette fois L et Light Yagami. Quoi qu'il est en soit, encore un grand merci et peut-être à bientôt !

Negen


End file.
